


the small things

by corrosivegunner



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrosivegunner/pseuds/corrosivegunner
Summary: boyfriends basking in the company of one another
Relationships: Inquisitor & The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	the small things

With his legs tucked close to his chest, relaxing on his couch, Cylen hummed to himself quietly as he turned the page of his book he took from the hidden library he found while wondering around Skyhold to let himself get more familiar and comfortable within its walls. It was wondrous how there were still rooms undiscovered by anybody. He was thankful for that, now having a place to go when he wants to be alone and take a breather for having to continue to solve the problem that is Corypheus. Turning another page he tilted his head back to look over the staircase when he heard the door to his quarters open and footsteps come up the steps.   
It was only the Iron Bull. Cylen smiles, watching as he walks and pause when the two were eye level. "No paperwork tonight?" Bull asks and the elf shakes his head. "Yes but I needed a break from signing things. My wrist began to cramp," Cylen told him, adding, "didn't decide to drink with the Chargers tonight?"   
"Nah, wanted to come up and cuddle."   
He chuckles, placing his book to the side and patted the free space next to him. "Get over here then."   
Bull grins, skipping the last few steps to join his boyfriend on the couch.   
Cylen picks the book back up to mark the page he stopped on, closing it and tossing it over onto his bed for later, that is if he didn't fall asleep. 

As Bull sat down, Cylen rearranged the blanket he had himself curled up in before the other got here. He draped it around them both, cuddling up against the qunari's side as he placed his arm around him. Cylen sighed contently, letting his eyes close and allowed himself to relax in Bull's hold.   
Bull lifted up Cylen's tunic just a little, lightly tracing circles against his skin, pressing his nose into his hair and had closed his eyes too. The two of them simply enjoying one another's company.   
It was the small things like this that kept the Inquisitor sane enough to keep doing what he's doing.   
Spending time with the person that chose him, with friends, family. It made him happy to be fighting for their safety. 

Knowing everything will turn out for the best at the end.   
It let him enjoy the small moments like these.


End file.
